At the Park
by PinkNeonNinja
Summary: This story takes place between Season 1 and 2 during the time-gap. So, Wally and Artemis are dating in this one, but it mainly focuses on Oliver (Green Arrow) and Artemis as Mentor&Protege. Hope you like it! This is my first story on fanfiction and of these two.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long night. Or was it morning now? Well, it was past midnight. He came in through the window from his balcony, quickly followed by a beautiful, blonde-haired woman. "I've got to be at the watch tower first thing tomorrow, Ollie. No shutting off the alarm-clock before you go to bed this time!" Ollie, or Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, nodded his understanding and gave his girlfriend a cheeky smirk.

"If you say so Babe, but it's not my fault your such a heavy sleeper." Black Canary, known by most as Dinah Lance, playfully smacked Oliver on the arm.

"Goodnight, Ollie." she gave an exaggerated sigh and walked down the hallway to the master bedroom.

Instead of following her, like he wanted to, Oliver Queen took off his mask and made his way into the opposite direction to the kitchen; where leftover pizza from before the mission lay calling his name. It had been a league mission, consisting of himself, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter. Placing a few pieces of pizza in the microwave, Oliver made his way to the master bedroom, his bedroom, to get changed. Dinah was already fast asleep under the covers. Smiling to himself, Oliver Queen grabbed his clothes and walked off to the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting changed.

About half an hour later, he was showered, changed, and fast asleep on the couch with the TV still on and a half eaten pizza on his chest.

"Ollie! Oliver wake up!" Dinah had had enough. It was a quarter past one, and Oliver was still sleeping on the couch. She had just come from the cave; where she was met with a frustrated bird, an equally frustrated and worried speedster, an upset kryptonian, an overwhelmed Martian, and an Atlantean trying to defuse the situation. Finally, Dinah slapped Oliver across the face and moved back just in time for Oliver to jump up. Ultimately falling off the couch in the process

"What the…" he looked over at her, cursing. "Dinah?!" he moved his left hand to his cheek, "I think that's going to bruise."

"Now is not the time Oliver." As he stood, Dinah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Artemis is missing."

For a second, Oliver Queen was at a loss. Shocked. He just stood there. Then, "What do you mean she's missing?!" he practically shouted. Not waiting for an answer, he walked off to his room. Dinah followed him, explaining the situation as he slipped on his uniform; she had hers on underneath her civvies.

"Apparently she and Wally had a fight this morning. They had a late night mission last night and so she stayed at the cave; seeing as how you, myself, and her mother forbade her from walking around Gotham late at night. Not that she always listens to us, anyway. I got to the cave for the teams regular training session, but when I got there Wally and Conner were arguing, Megan was trying to calm Conner down, Robin was typing away on his laptop, and Kaldur was trying to get a hold of the situation.

"They told me that Artemis had left a good 3 hours earlier, had not been answering her phone, and her mother had even called Wally because she was worried; making him worried." Oliver walked passed her, out of the room, and to the living room where he picked up some keys from the coffee table.

"Now, I'm not worried." Dinah started again, stopping Oliver from leaving the flat, "And you shouldn't be either. She can take care of herself and she's been gone much longer than this before. But, her moms worried. Artemis didn't call to let her know she was staying at the cave last night. I came to get you and let you know because maybe you know where she could be."

Oliver stopped moving for a minute, thinking of all the places she could possibly be. Finally, he nodded. "I might," he turned towards the door, placing his mask in his pocket (his suit was under his civvies) and grabbed his wallet, "I'll let you and the team know when I find her."

Dinah nodded, and followed him out. Following him down in the elevator, she parted ways with him at the lobby with a promise to see him later. She had to get back to the team and make sure they didn't kill each other (mainly Robin, Conner, and Wally).


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two hours. Two flipping hours and Oliver, nor anyone else, had heard from or found Artemis. He wasn't too worried, okay maybe he was starting to get a bit agitated, but Dinah was right when she said Artemis had been gone longer than this. It was getting close, though.

He'd checked his own city, Star City, and now he was just finishing up at Happy Harbor. No sign of her there, either. At first he was going to check Gotham, but figured he's leave it for last. Sure, he wanted to find her, make sure she was safe; but he also didn't want to pester or push her. He didn't want to make the same mistakes he made with Roy with Artemis. If she's not even contacting her mother to let her know she's safe and ignoring all of Wally's calls, then she wants to be alone.

Speaking of Wally, after all of this he was going to have a talk with that kid. _Actually,_ he thought, turning towards the direction of the cave, _he's at the cave right now. So, why not pay him a little visit before going to Gotham, then? _With that thought in mind, Oliver Queen set off. He had quite a few things to say to the speedster about him dating his Protégé. Especially, since he had found out over a security camera of mostly all of the teams members sharing a kiss on New Year's; including them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Much to Oliver's luck, Wally West was the first to meet him when he got to the cave.

"Have you found her yet?!" he asked, quite urgently, actually.

Ollie shook his head, "Nope. Sorry kid, but she'll turn up." Wally didn't look convinced, "In the meantime, why don't you and I have a word? I hear yours dating my niece."

At this, Wally noticeably gulped and took a few steps back, hands raised slightly. "Uh, we, the team that is, know you're not really her uncle GA..." Oliver's eyes narrowed considerably as he pointed an accusing figure at the young speedster, "That may be true kid, but I might as well be, and I'm still her mentor."

"Don't scare the boy, Ollie." Interrupted Dinah as she walked over, "I think it's about time Wally finally told Artemis how he felt." Oliver gaped, open-mouthed, at his girlfriend, "What?!" Wally took the distraction he needed to quickly speed away from the Archer.

Frowning, Oliver pointed to where Wally had only just seconds before been, "I was only trying to talk to the kid. Warn him, maybe even scare him, and find out what the argument was about, I wasn't actually going to scare him _too_ bad." Dinah shook her head, smiling.

"You should just worry about finding Artemis. Wally already has enough on his mind with lectures from the other members of the team, or so I've heard. Apparently, the other three girls were very detailed about what would happen to him if he ever hurt her." she smirked.

Smirking at the thought of what the girls could, and possibly _would,_ do to Kid Flash, was quite a happy thought for the Emerald Archer. Now, don't get him wrong, he liked Wally. Sure. But, he also liked Artemis, she was even starting to become like family, in a way. And, having heard Artemis complain about the speedster and the many arguments they shared, he just couldn't wrap his head around them dating.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was lightly raining, with the sun peaking through the clouds every once in a while, as Artemis sat with her back against a tree in a secluded part of Gotham Park. Not many people knew of this place; she had come here to practice her shooting every couple of weeks when her mother had returned and her father left.

It was a good place to be when not wanting to deal with all the things in her life. Normally she'd have her communicator on incase of a mission or emergency, but she had left it at the cave when she stormed out that morning. After her argument with Wally, she had instinctively gone to her secluded spot in the park, but not even there was she safe from remembering her argument with Wally.

They had gotten back to the mission at about midnight the night before. The team was successful, true, but just barely. Wally had left his post to come and find her; not knowing she had broken radio silence in order not to give away her position to their target. Megan had come down with a fever and was instructed not to leave the cave, resorting to using radios while on mission in her absence.

He had deliberately disobeyed orders, blown her cover, and had almost gotten the two of them shot in the process. To make matters worse, earlier that morning when they were talking about it (she had refused to talk to him after the mission) Wally had openly questioned why he was even dating her in the first place.

A branch breaking just behind a few trees to her right drew Artemis away from her thoughts as she stood up and took a fighting stance; ready to jump behind a tree for refuge in need be.


End file.
